


His Demons

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Angsty Feels, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, Jotun Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in the first person (please feel free to insert yourself). Loki listens to a song and fluffy angsty feels ensue...sorry not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Demons

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the song lyrics, which are from "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. To experience this piece to the fullest, please listen to the song first.* Hope you all enjoy!

I walked into the living room where I could hear music playing, and saw him. He was just standing there, so still, not taking his eyes from the stereo. A familiar song played, one that I knew almost by heart: Demons by Imagine Dragons.

**When the days are cold**  
 **And the cards all fold**  
 **And the saints we see**  
 **Are all made of gold**

I listened to the song play and saw Loki’s face contort slightly as he saw the title of the song. My heart twisted, because I knew he would relate the song to himself somehow if he heard the rest of it. I walked over to him and tried to reach past him to turn it off, but he caught my wrist so swiftly between his strong fingers.

**When your dreams all fail**  
 **And the ones we hail**  
 **Are the worst of all**  
 **And the blood’s run stale**

“I want to hear this,” he said looking at me with a pleading expression. I tried to protest but Loki spun me around so my back was pressed firmly to his front.

**I wanna hide the truth**  
 **I wanna shelter you**  
 **But with the beast inside**  
 **There’s nowhere we can hide**

Loki stiffened with his arms around me as he comprehended the lyrics, and I could feel his skin cooling slightly. The song made him uneasy, and I could almost see his thoughts crashing into one another.

**No matter what we breed**  
 **We still are made of greed**  
 **This is my kingdom come**  
 **This is my kingdom come**

Loki drew in a shallow breath. I could see what he was thinking now: the thought of how he was born a Frost Giant and raised by the Aesir. He was out of place, a king without a castle, and a man without solid identity. He was still questioning who he really was; Loki never stopped thinking he was a monster despite all my reassurances that he was no such thing. His Jotun form was absolutely beautiful to me, but he would never see that. He had learned how to keep his form from freezing me to death when I touched him, but he still wouldn’t let himself near me in his true form very often. I relished the times he let his Frost Giant side take control, because sometimes he would let me trace the markings on his face. 

**When you feel my heat**  
 **Look into my eyes**  
 **It’s where my demons hide**  
 **It’s where my demons hide**  
 **Don’t get too close**  
 **It’s dark inside**  
 **It’s where my demons hide**  
 **It’s where my demons hide**

I turned in Loki’s arms and stroked his cheek.

“Show me, darling. Please, Loki,” I whispered looking into his eyes. He looked so afraid, and vulnerable. “Baby, I’m right here. Nobody else will see you, and I promise I won’t let you hurt me…Please, my love.”

He hesitated and a tear formed in his eye.

“Let go, Loki. I know you need to change. Please show me, love. Let go, you don’t have anything to fear,” I urged him cupping his cheeks in my palms.

**When the curtain’s call**  
 **Is the last of all**  
 **When the lights fade out**  
 **All the sinners crawl**

“What if you don’t like it? Why would you want to see me as a monster?” Loki asked me, a tear finally streaking down his cheek. “I don’t want to see the love you bear me leave your eyes. I couldn’t bear that.”

“It won’t leave my eyes, Loki, because I will never stop loving you. I will never stop,” I said, firmly keeping his gaze locked on mine.

**So they dug your grave**  
 **And the masquerade**  
 **Will come calling out**  
 **At the mess you’ve made**

“I don’t want to frighten you,” he said, trying to procrastinate.

“I’ve seen this before, Loki. I won’t be frightened.”

**Don’t wanna let you down**  
 **But I am hell bound**  
 **Though this is all for you**  
 **Don’t want to hide the truth**

Loki wrapped his hands around my waist and drew me near. He tilted my head up to meet his lips. 

**No matter what we breed**  
 **We still are made of greed**  
 **This is my kingdom come**  
 **This is my kingdom come**

As Loki released me, his skin started turning a deep sapphire blue. Markings in intricate patterns swirled around his lips, his eyes, his nose. Loki kept his eyes closed and his head bent toward the floor, even when the transformation was complete.

“Loki,” I whispered his name, and I lifted his chin until I was looking into his face at his eyes that were screwed tightly shut. “Open your eyes.”

I kissed his eyelids, and they slowly relaxed and fluttered open. 

**When you feel my heat**  
 **Look into my eyes**  
 **It’s where my demons hide**  
 **It’s where my demons hide**  
 **Don’t get too close**  
 **It’s dark inside**  
 **It’s where my demons hide**  
 **It’s where my demons hide**

His eyes were so red and so vulnerable.

“Oh, if you knew what you did to me, love, you would not feel so ashamed,” I said earnestly. “You are beautiful in this form, and in any other form you could ever think to take. My heart is entirely yours, Loki. Never doubt that. Never.”

**They say it’s what you make**  
 **I say it’s up to fate**  
 **It’s woven in my soul**  
 **I need to let you go**

“I will never leave you as long as I live, Loki. You will always have me,” I said, punctuating my statement with a kiss on his nose. A strangled sob escaped Loki’s throat, and I wrapped him in a strong embrace.

**Your eyes, they shine so bright**  
 **I wanna save that light**  
 **I can’t escape this now**  
 **Unless you show me how**

“Let me show you how much I love you, Loki,” I said pressing my lips to an exposed bit of his chest through the collar of his shirt. Loki leaned in and captured my lips in a tender kiss, the salty tang of his tears mingling with the taste of his lips.

**When you feel my heat**  
 **Look into my eyes**  
 **It’s where my demons hide**  
 **It’s where my demons hide**  
 **Don’t get too close**  
 **It’s dark inside**  
 **It’s where my demons hide**  
 **It’s where my demons hide**

“You didn’t run,” Loki said when we finally pulled apart. On his face was an expression of pure astonishment. I smiled and hugged him even closer, feeling the chill of his skin underneath the fabric of his tunic.

“Of course I didn’t,” I said gently. “Loki, how many times do I need to tell you? I love you with all my heart, and I’m never leaving you.”

Sighing deeply and contentedly, Loki cradled my face in his hands and leaned his forehead against mine.

“I love you, too, dove. Please, never let go,” he said silently using his eyes to plead with me. I smiled.

“I won’t.”


End file.
